By A Thread
by MMV
Summary: Annabeth Chase is special. Special enough to be placed into Goode, the world-famous prep school. Although when Thalia comes to pick her up for the school, Annabeth learns Goode's dark secret. The reason why the school is so selective. The reason why her mother disappeared so many years ago.


**Sort of restarting. I realized that when I first wrote out my idea it was too fast paced. It went by too fast I didn't like it.** **OH yeah this is in 3** **rd** **Person ish so it's sort of short. Next chapter will be 1** **st** **Person and longer promise.**

 **This was an idea I have been thinking about for too long!**

* * *

"Mom." The young raven haired boy was scared. He didn't want to leave her with Smelly Gabe. Nothing good could come out of it. Even though he didn't admit it to himself, he really just didn't want to be without his mom.

Sally took one last look at her seven year old son. Crying she turned and took her leave before the heartbroken little boy could see her despair. This was the last thing she wanted. For her son to be taken away from her.

It was for the best she told herself. Anything to get him away from the terror at home. Sally flinched at the word.

Home.

Such a simple word yet so complicated. A colleague, Paul, once told her home is where the family is, but is it really?

Percy was heartbroken. Silently crying as he stared into what seemed like oblivion. It's odd the things people notice when they are sad. Sky blue swirling around white-gray clouds. Green strokes with occasional brown-reddish lines poking out. A painting of bright, contrasting colors.

He felt as if his own life was a painting. An artist twirling his brush while wondering how to emphasize Percy's never ending sadness. Maybe thinking ' _What if I drew an abstract symbol of death? That could make him miserable!'_ This only made the green-eyed boy sob even harder.

A small, still slightly chubby hand reached out to grab his. "Percy." He turned to meet the kaleidoscope eyes of his best friend. **(A/N I always loved the idea of Percy and Piper's sibling relationship).** "Are you okay? Don't worry we'll get through this together."

Percy smiled gratefully and wiped away his tears. "Thanks Pipes." The choppy brown-haired Cherokee squeezed his hand. If she was going to be honest with herself, she was scared out of her right mind. Not only did their only parent like figures just straight out left them, but she never knew if she would see them again.

Who cares if your parents left you? That doesn't mean you just stop loving them. They are your parents after all. The ones who raised you since ever you could remember. The ones who… she might never get to see again.

A crackling sound erupted from the bus speakers. "Out brats," a snarly, quiet voice came on.

"Come on Percy." Piper jumped down from the seat and turned back to see her best friend do the same. "Let's get out quick. I don't wanna to be trampled." He nodded and together they zoomed out of the overfilling bus.

It was mayhem once everyone piled out of the tiny bus in the middle of… well nowhere. Thick trees as tall as the sky surrounded the area. Green in every direction that the sun disappeared. A river big enough for river rafting pouring into a shimmering lake. It was calling even.

The exact reason why Percy and Piper wanted to get as far away from here as possible.

Before roll call even began they ran. To where? Well they didn't think that far ahead. While running Percy thought he saw the outline of a hunched, old lady. Scared he grabbed Piper's hand and ran deeper into the woods. Eventually they came about a cave about the size of a tent. Piper decided to stay back while Percy went to collect any berries he could scavenge.

He couldn't help, but feel more depressed. They were just kids. Only six and seven! How would they survive living out in the middle of nowhere? No one is even out here.

Except that creepy, old lady. Percy cursed (He's seven so it was more like _SHUT UP!_ ) and called his head a _'Meanie'_ for reminding him. The young boy doesn't like old people. Mainly because he's afraid. Afraid of growing up into _Gabe_.

Percy spotted a blue spotted bush. _YASSSSS!_ He mentally cheered forgetting all about Gabe and then proceeded to do a blueberries dance. What? He loves blueberries… don't judge weirdos.

A shriek pierced the air.

Percy ran as fast as well you could carrying 42 blueberries. Only one thought soared through his mind. _Piper._ With camp in sights, Percy almost died.

 _Her._ The old dirt-faced lady Percy saw earlier was grinning wickedly to a gagged, unconscious Piper.

"Comical. Did you really think you could run away little boy?" Her voice was raspy, almost as if she couldn't get enough air. The scared boy shifted behind a tree.

"Hiding are we?" Choked cackling filled the air. A hand griped Percy's skull whipping it around to face her. "Oh, I just love Hide and Seek." She lowered her voice to below a whisper. "Want to hear a secret? _I. Always. Win."_ Her hand made its way to his face and pulled him back into nothing.

* * *

 **:D**


End file.
